


Mornings with You

by lets_talk_appella



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluff in the sense it's soft morning smut i guess, Morning Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_talk_appella/pseuds/lets_talk_appella
Summary: Soft morning smut. That's it!
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Mornings with You

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written fic in a hot minute; inspiration struck. Surprised? So am I!

Beca wakes slowly, lying on her side. No alarm pierces the morning quiet; no sense of urgency over work or errands rushes into her consciousness. She blinks open bleary eyes to register the dim mid-morning light that the curtains fail to block from the otherwise dark bedroom. The gentle whoosh of heat pouring through the apartment’s vents permeates the room. Beca inhales deeply and stretches, arching her spine, before scooting backward into the embrace of the woman behind her.

Chloe hums softly into the quiet, and the arm around Beca’s waist tightens as soft lips press to the back of her shoulder blade. Smiling slightly, her movements still slow with residual sleepiness, Beca reaches for the arm curled around her. Her hand finds Chloe’s under the sheet, their fingers lacing together before Beca traces up Chloe’s arm. She stops when she finds Chloe’s elbow and, reaching a little awkwardly behind herself, switches her touch to Chloe’s side, trailing over the soft skin of her hip to grab her ass. Chloe’s lips, still pressed into Beca’s shoulder, part with a quiet gasp.

The sound brings memories of the night before: needy kisses, soft whimpers and loud cries, lips pressed to bare skin, limbs tangled together…memories that warm Beca’s body and make her heart pound in her chest.

She grasps the full curve of Chloe’s ass again, harder. The kisses pressed into Beca’s shoulder turn into nips and bites, and the arm slung around her waist draws Beca even closer.

“Mmmm,” Beca sighs, rolling to her back so she can look into warm, sleepy eyes. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Chloe smiles in return, leaning in to kiss Beca once, twice, before pulling away. “What d’you want to do today?”

Beca inhales through her nose, the clean scent of Chloe’s hair filling her nostrils as she pretends to think. “I have one idea,” she muses, gazing at the ceiling without seeing it.

“Oh?” Chloe asks, her tone sultry.

Beca rolls to face Chloe, and they meet halfway in a slow kiss that quickly intensifies. Chloe’s nails run lightly over Beca’s skin, leaving a searing trail in their wake. Down her ribs, over her waist, across her hip, and up her back to repeat the endless circle that quickens Beca’s breath and builds pressure between her legs with every passing moment.

Their kisses turning more heated, Beca pulls Chloe’s lower lip between both of her own to gently snare it with her teeth, and Chloe makes a low sound in the back of her throat that sends Beca’s fingers winding into her hair.

Then the hand at Beca’s hip bone grips and shoves, pressing Beca down into the mattress and onto her back while Chloe remains on her side. Beca’s stomach jumps with excitement and she automatically opens her legs, kicking the sheets and blankets off them both and to the foot of the bed.

“Eager…” Chloe teases, lightly running her fingertips down Beca’s thigh.

Beca’s response is cut off by her own gasp as Chloe’s hand contracts, squeezing her inner thigh and sending a rush of need straight between her legs. Chloe does it again to the other thigh, then trails her fingers lightly up over Beca’s hip and along her side to scrape short nails over her ribcage. Chloe’s touch rises to Beca’s breasts, teasing, caressing, brushing her nipples with her thumb. Chloe’s mouth replaces her hand on Beca’s chest, causing the air to catch in Beca’s throat. With barely a flick and circle of Chloe’s tongue over straining skin, Beca’s back arches up from the mattress in search of more.

“Oh my g--” Beca tries to gasp, only to be cut off again, this time by Chloe’s hand at her throat.

Chloe lifts her mouth from Beca’s chest, the question in her eyes; Beca answers wordlessly, moving her own hand to the back of Chloe’s to apply pressure that Chloe mimics. Her airway partially cut off, Beca’s lips part reflexively to welcome Chloe’s. Chloe’s tongue dips into her mouth for a long and slow kiss, then retreats along with the pressure on her throat.

Lips again take the place of the hand as Chloe kisses and licks down Beca’s neck. Beca tilts her head, trying to offer as much skin as possible, breathing hard, wondering if Chloe can feel her rapid pulse under her lips. Chloe’s touch traces over her collarbone, drops again to her breasts, before drawing an agonizingly slow path down Beca’s stomach, where her fingers pause to swirl invisible patterns over soft skin.

Impatient, Beca gropes for Chloe’s ass, trying to get Chloe to hurry up, but it only makes Chloe’s motions slow. Her fingers tease lower, brushing back and forth over the invisible line the waistband on underwear would normally cover.

Beca sinks deeper into the mattress with a sigh, hooking one leg sideways over both of Chloe’s to open herself more. Finally, Chloe gives in; she lifts her hand away from Beca only long enough to pull two fingers between her own lips, wetting them, before replacing her hand low on Beca’s stomach and sliding down.

Beca lets out a soft groan as Chloe inhales, her fingers sliding over hot, sensitive, soaked skin. She glances to her right, but Chloe is looking down the length of Beca’s body, her eyes wide.

“Bec, you’re so--”

“I know,” Beca huffs, closing her eyes. If she hears how wet she is, she’ll combust.

“Sexy dreams?” Chloe muses, still watching her hand between Beca’s legs.

“N--Nope,” Beca replies, voice catching as two fingers brush delicately over her clit. “Just you.”

Chloe hums as her fingers circle and stroke more steadily between folds, not quite finding the rhythm Beca needs--in a way that Beca is positive is intentional. Beca’s eyes slide closed of their own volition; Chloe’s roving touch--her fingers circling Beca’s clit, her hand sliding down to cup, then back up to gently rub with two fingers, one on either side of the sensitive bud--sends pings of electricity sparking up Beca’s spine. Her hips twitch involuntarily and she shuffles sideways into Chloe, a hand clutching at Chloe’s hip.

“Feels good?” Chloe asks, pressing a kiss to the corner of Beca’s lips.

Beca swallows, her throat dry. “Yes,” she manages, turning her head to Chloe.

Chloe’s hand doesn’t stop moving even as Chloe, propping herself up on her side, kisses Beca hard, gently snaring Beca’s lower lip between her teeth. Beca raises a hand to Chloe’s long locks of hair, tangling her fingers and fisting her hand. The noise Chloe makes into her mouth has Beca pulling her hair again, holding her in place as they kiss.

Chloe’s touch between Beca’s legs glides, wanders, drifts, until a finger lightly circles around Beca’s entrance. Beca lifts her hips reflexively, trying to take Chloe, but Chloe just follows the movement, smiling against Beca’s lips. Beca’s hips rise in search again, but still Chloe circles with her fingers, barely dipping inside.

“Say it,” Chloe breathes hotly. “I want to hear you say it.”

“I need you,” Beca manages, lightheaded with want.

“Where?”

“In--inside,” Beca whispers, and then moans into Chloe’s mouth when Chloe sinks into her at last.

Chloe echoes Beca, groaning quietly in satisfaction as two fingers sink into wet softness. Beca’s hand clutches at Chloe’s hip, acting as an anchor for Beca to pull herself farther into Chloe. Even though Chloe is inside her, she’s still not close enough. Chloe presses a kiss to her temple as her fingers move, pulling out to run over hot skin before pressing in again.

Beca loses herself in the sensation of being filled by Chloe, of the feeling of Chloe’s lips and teeth against her neck, of the involuntary jerking of her hips. The sounds coming from between her legs are wet and lewd, and all she wants is more of Chloe. Her breathing turns jagged, soft gasps and moans falling from her lips.

Chloe echoes her moans and shuffles impossibly closer, pressing the palm of her hand into Beca with every thrust in.

“Fuck, babe, you going to come for me?” she pants into Beca’s ear.

“I--harder,” Beca groans, lifting her hips to match Chloe’s rhythm. “And deeper.”

Immediately Chloe shifts her weight in order to get the leverage she needs to do as Beca asks; lying half on top of Beca, her fingers press deep and hard, making Beca’s back arch off the mattress. Beca’s hands scrabble for purchase, one hand fisting into the sheets and the other clamping around Chloe’s firm forearm. Within what feels like only seconds, she’s close and on the edge, her muscles tensing. She gasps a warning into the air between them.

“Yeah,” Chloe breathes, “Come for me.” She presses deep and circles with her whole hand, her palm grinding into Beca’s clit.

Beca cries out and stiffens, her head pressing back into the pillow. She dimly registers Chloe’s lips on her throat, is only vaguely aware of the soft, encouraging sounds Chloe makes between kisses. Her legs tense and her stomach coils, and she comes with a sharp jerk of her hips. Chloe stays inside, Beca clenching around her fingers, until it ends and she relaxes into the bed, breathless.

Still pressing kisses to Beca’s lips, neck, and chest, Chloe pulls out carefully to cup between Beca’s legs. Beca’s body shudders at the contact and she squirms away from the touch.

Chloe eases away. “Too sensitive?”

Beca can only nod, brain foggy and trying to catch up with her still-racing heart. It doesn’t help at all when Chloe winks and raises a still-glistening hand to her mouth. Beca stares, transfixed, as Chloe pulls her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean.

As soon as the fingers are out of Chloe’s mouth, Beca kisses her, hard. She tastes herself on Chloe’s tongue and her body throbs with new arousal, but she shoves it down. Her hand again finds Chloe’s ass and squeezes full flesh, causing Chloe to break their kiss with a gasp. Beca’s hand moves lower, finding Chloe’s thigh. She squeezes there, too, watching Chloe’s eyebrows draw together and then relax as she sighs into the almost-pain. Beca’s touch wanders, grasping Chloe’s thighs, ass, and hips. She cups and holds full breasts, her fingers lightly circling Chloe’s nipples.

Chloe’s eyes flutter closed, her lips parting with every new touch. Beca watches the way her expression shifts and twitches as she runs fingertips down Chloe’s ribs, over her stomach, and teasingly below her bellybutton.

Beca doesn’t tease for long--she doesn’t need to at this point--so she pulls two fingers into her mouth to wet them before sending them down between Chloe’s legs.

A quiet sound of relief leaves Chloe’s throat as Beca massages her clit with two fingers. Silky wetness coats the pads of Beca’s fingers, allowing them to glide over the hard and swollen bundle of nerves that has Chloe’s mouth falling open with a gasp. Beca touches all of her, first rubbing up and down Chloe’s clit, then moving lower to explore and dip just inside, drawing more wetness back up.

Focusing her touch on Chloe’s most sensitive spot, and finding a pressure that makes Chloe’s stomach jump and legs twitch, Beca leans to kiss down Chloe’s neck, scrape teeth along her collarbone, and then trail her tongue up the side of Chloe’s throat to pull her earlobe gently between her lips. Her breath ghosts into Chloe’s ear. Her touch between Chloe’s legs quickens; the air in Chloe’s throat catches.

“Babe--” Chloe gasps, and Beca glances at her; Chloe’s hand is wound into her own hair, her expression desperate and almost pained. “Can I sit on your face?”

Beca’s stomach flips with excitement. “Definitely,” she grins, and rolls onto her back in the middle of the bed, her head resting on their pillows.

Beside her, Chloe rises a little unsteadily to her knees. She waits for Beca to get into place before swinging a leg over her chest, placing the knee on the other side of Beca’s shoulders. She shuffles up, Beca scoots down, and she’s hovering over Beca’s chin and mouth and hanging onto the bed’s headboard.

Beca doesn’t wait--she can _see_ how badly Chloe wants this--and she gives Chloe’s inner thighs only a few kisses and bites before lifting her chin and running her tongue over sensitive skin. Chloe gasps and she sinks down, her knees moving farther apart on either side of Beca. Without conscious thought, Beca holds onto Chloe’s hips to keep her in place.

As Beca’s tongue swipes and swirls, Chloe thrusts with short, slow rolls of her hips against her mouth, still gripping the headboard for balance. Beca watches Chloe’s eyes slam shut, watches her toss her hair back impatiently whenever her tongue purposefully skirts around where Chloe wants her most. She doesn’t give Chloe the rhythm, but builds up and then slows down, once even pulling away completely to graze her teeth over inner thigh and eliciting a huff from Chloe. It’s not until Chloe switches her balance and releases the headboard to ensnare Beca’s hair between her fingers almost painfully that Beca returns her tongue to Chloe’s clit and lets it stay there.

“Oh--Bec--shit--” Chloe chokes out, her gasps and cries coming louder and more frequent.

Beca hums into her, her hands now roving up the planes of Chloe’s back and down again to firmly grip her ass, then traveling around her hips and down her thighs to squeeze before rising up Chloe’s stomach to her breasts. Chloe’s nipples press into her palms, and a loud cry throws itself from Chloe’s throat as her hips tilt sharply against Beca’s tongue.

Knowing she’s getting close, Beca wraps her lips around Chloe’s clit to press and lick with the flat of her tongue. Chloe’s hips jerk again; Beca holds them tightly, her fingers digging into the soft skin to keep Chloe in place against her mouth.

“Don’t stop, I’m--” Chloe breaks off with a loud gasp.

Beca keeps going, gripping Chloe still more firmly to her. Her tongue is sore and it’s getting hard to breathe, but she doesn’t care, she wouldn’t stop for anything, and now Chloe is rocking harder against her and clinging to the headboard and she’s starting to flood Beca’s mouth as her thighs tense and she hunches into herself, her mouth falling open in the loudest cry yet as she comes against Beca’s tongue.

After a moment, Beca releases Chloe’s hips and pulls back, just enough to return her mouth to inner thigh, knowing how sensitive Chloe will be. Even the barest brush against overheated skin makes Chloe inhale sharply and jerk, and all too soon she’s lifting herself off Beca and moving to lie beside her. As she does, Beca hurriedly wipes her chin with the back of her hand.

Chloe curls into Beca’s side, her head on Beca’s chest and a leg slung over Beca’s hips. Beca wraps her arms around her, slowly breathing in the scent of Chloe’s still-heated skin. After a moment, Chloe reaches down to pull up a sheet to cover them both.

For a moment, all is silent.

Beca glances at her from the corner of her eye. “So...want to do it again?”

Chloe lifts her head in surprise. “Now?”

“I mean…”


End file.
